halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Survival of the Fittest/Season 4/Body Count
Request Supply Drop Each user may send up to two supply drops for their characters. If you have been eliminated from the season and you haven't used all your supply drops, you may send them to whichever remaining characters you want to help. This may be more useful to do at the end of the season, when it's easier to guess who has the best chance of winning; it may also make the conclusion more interesting if numerous supply drops are sent to the few that are still alive. *'Author:' *'Item:' ITEMNAME *'Character:' CHARACTERNAME *'Personal Note:' "OPTIONALNOTE" *'Status:' Pending __TOC__ Actene Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' Some sort of detonator thing. It can be to pretty much anything, so long as it goes boom. *'Character:' Ro'nin *'Personal Note:' "Look up." *'Status:' Approved Brodie-001 Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' EMP/Energy Disruptor Grenades (Similar to that used by Jonah and Roland in ) *'Character:' Marco-025 *'Personal Note:' "You'll thank me later." *'Status:' Approved SilvaRex Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' 1x *'Character:' Benjamin Janson *'Personal Note:' "Keep you ass alive before I kill you off in Halo: Victor. Blow shit up." *'Status:' Denied Too overpowered, sorry. Also, I made it clear not to reference out-of-universe phenomena, such as your story, or yourself. *'Author:' *'Item:' 1x *'Character:' Benjamin Janson *'Personal Note:' "Keep your ass alive. Watch your back." *'Status:' Approved Chakravartin Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' 1x Camouflaged Cloak. *'Character:' SPARTAN-G024 *'Personal Note' "Live in the shadows; remember your training - ''my training.'' *'Status:' Approved Ahalosniper Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' 5x Red *'Character:' Eirikur Quinn *'Personal Note:' Distract, attract, or last-resort way to burn something. Be inventive. *'Status:' Approved DREADHEAD613 Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' Large, Tightly folded flag with SPARTAN logo on it, Collapsible Pole. *'Character:' Aksel-113/Isaac-B312 *'Personal Note:' "Climb high, and unite your people. Don't lose yourselves lads." *'Status:' Approved Brodie-001 Supply Drop #2 *'Author:' *'Item:' 1x armour attachment *'Character:' Marco-025 (I know he's just received a drop, but he's my last character alive) *'Personal Note:' "Win, or go down swinging, Spartan." *'Status:' Approved Sonasaurus Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' Tier-1 staff *'Character:' Felix-116 *'Personal Note:' "I believe a little payback is in order. Give 'em hell." *'Status:' Approved Actene Supply Drop #2 *'Author:' *'Item:' A medical kit of biofoam and painkillers specific to the Sangheili anatomy; A bubble shield armor attachment. *'Character:' Shinsu 'Refum *'Personal Note:' "Sorry for being so late." *'Status:' Approved Sonasaurus Supply Drop #2 *'Author:' *'Item:' 2 *'Character:' Vinh-030 *'Personal Note:' "Here’s to you, Swordmaiden." *'Status:' Approved Chakravartin Supply Drop #2 *'Author:' *'Item:' Invisibility Cloak *'Character:' N/A *'Personal Note:' "It is an easy thing for one whose foot is on the outside of calamity to give advice and to rebuke the sufferer. —AESCHYLUS, Prometheus Bound" *'Status:' Approved Anonymous ONI agent Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' One T-48 Revenant *'Character:' Shinsu 'Refum *'Personal Note:' "Don't have too much fun." *'Status:' Approved Anonymous ONI agent Supply Drop #2 *'Author:' *'Item:' One loaded ARC-920 railgun and five spare shots *'Character:' Vinh-030 *'Personal Note:' "Make it count, Spartan." *'Status:' Approved Stel' Vadam Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' 1 , with four extra mags. *'Character:' Vinh-030 *'Personal Note:' "All the other squids with their split-head lips, you better run, better run, faster than my bullet..." *'Status:' Approved Stel' Vadam Supply Drop #2 *'Author:' *'Item:' 1 fully charged . *'Character:' Shinsu 'Refum *'Personal Note:' "Aim away from face." *'Status:' Approved Another Poetic Spartan Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' 1 *'Character:' Vinh-030 *'Personal Note:' "Here is a gift. Make use of it, when I failed to do so." *'Status:' Approved Another Poetic Spartan Supply Drop #2 *'Author:' *'Item:' 1 *'Character:' Shinsu 'Refum *'Personal Note:' "Bring honour to us all." *'Status:' Approved Athena32 Supply Drop #1 *'Author:' *'Item:' *'Character:' Shinsu 'Refum *'Personal Note:' "Join your voice with mine, and seek victory. I am your atonement. I am your salvation." *'Status:' Approved Athena32 Supply Drop #2 *'Author:' *'Item:' Kathrin Grunwald *'Character:' Vinh-030 *'Personal Note:' "Find attached 1x 'Kathrin Grunwald', standard issue combat advisor. Note to operator: advisor not to be used as human shield." *'Status:' Approved Ahalosniper Supply Drop #2 *'Author:' *'Item:' 2x *'Character:' Vinh-030 *'Personal Note:' "You are Vinh, lover of Isaac, mother of Dyne, and teacher of Kodiak. Even if your blade fails you, your strength will not." *'Status:' Approved